Tout ne se finit pas toujours bien
by Matrix97121
Summary: Je m'appelais Persée Jackson, mais je préférais Percy. J'étais un demi-dieu, un fils de Poséidon. J'avais dix-huit ans. Et j'avais voulu faire le héros, une fois de plus, une fois de trop... Percabeth. Attention, spoilers jusqu'à La Marque d'Athéna inclus.
1. Chapitre 1 : Plus jamais

_**Salut, voici une nouvelle fic (qui, je le dis tout de suite, est déjà terminée, seulement, histoire de vous faire mariner, je ne le posterais pas en intégralité aujourd'hui ^^). Bon, je préviens tout de suite, si vous vous attendez à un truc joyeux c'est peut-être PAS **(eh oui, j'avais oublié la négation, une bête faute de frappe, merci pour la remarque fortyforty)** là qu'il faut chercher...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à Rick Riordan, excepté les idées présente dans cette fic qui sont elles de moi.**_

* * *

**Tout ne se finit pas toujours bien...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Plus jamais**

* * *

Je m'appelais Persée Jackson, mais je préférais Percy. J'étais un demi-dieu, un fils de Poséidon. J'avais dix-huit ans. Et j'avais voulu faire le héros, une fois de plus, une fois de trop...

Physiquement, je m'étais toujours trouvé assez banal. Et c'était seulement après avoir eu seize ans que je m'étais rendu compte que la gente féminine me trouvait pas mal. En fait, j'étais plutôt grand, la peau bronzé et assez musclé grâce aux années passées à m'entraîner pour rester en vie, enfin, pas non plus dans le genre Big Jim, ni beau gosse dragueur ou beau brun ténébreux...

Mes yeux étaient bleu-vert. Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient l'océan : souvent doux et apaisant mais pouvant être dangereux et dévastateur. Personnellement, je savais qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que l'océan, mais de là à dire qu'ils _étaient_ l'océan... Enfin, tant mieux si ça lui plaisait. Elle était bien la seule à qui je voulais plaire.

Elle adorait aussi mes cheveux noir de jais qui, même si j'essayais pendant des heures de les coiffer, restaient toujours ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Elle disait qu'elle aimait aussi mon "sourire tordu" que je faisais quand j'étais gêné, inquiet ou que je venais de sortir quelque chose de particulièrement débile. Je devais le faire souvent. Tant mieux si tout cela lui plaisait, tant mieux si je lui plaisais, elle était bien la seule pour qui j'aurais sacrifié le monde, même sans mon défaut fatal... Qu'elle prenait tout, je voulais tout lui donner.

* * *

Comme je le disais, après mes seize ans, les filles avaient réellement commencé à me remarquer -enfin pour la plupart-, j'avais fait partie de ceux qui avaient sauvé l'Olympe, j'étais un fils d'un des trois grands et elles me trouvaient plutôt "mignon" -ce qui "ne gâchait rien à mon pedigree" selon certaines...-. Mais je ne m'étais rendu compte de ce dernier point que la fois où elle m'avait fait une scène car la plupart du bungalow d'Aphrodite et une bonne partie des filles du camp (plus étonnamment quelques garçons...) me mâtaient lorsque je venais d'enlever mon tee-shirt à cause de la chaleur. Elle m'avait même dit : _« Si tu remets pas illico presto ce tee-shirt, ça va mal aller pour toi, et pour elles »_, et moi avec la légendaire lenteur de mon cerveau je lui avais sorti quelque chose du genre _« Hein ? »_ (brillant n'est-ce pas ?), ce qui l'avait fait exploser : _« M'enfin, Percy tu te rends pas compte que pratiquement toutes les filles du camp sont en train de te mâter, les filles d'Aphrodite sont même en train de baver ! C'est carrément indécent ! Alors tu me remets ce tee-shirt, et en vitesse Cervelle d'Algues ! »_.

C'était là que j'avais compris, elle était jalouse, mais quand je le lui avais dit elle m'a grommelé un truc du genre _« N'importe quoi, tu prends trop tes rêves pour des réalités »_ tout en rougissant à toute vitesse. À ce moment-là, j'avais fait quelque chose de complètement débile et impulsif : je m'étais mis à sautiller autour d'elle en chantonnant _« Mon Puits de Sagesse est jalouse ! »_. Elle avait roulé des yeux devant ma bêtise monumentale puis m'avait lancé un regard noir tout en rougissant encore plus si possible lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que tout le camp, ou presque, pouvait nous voir _et_ nous entendre. En croisant son regard j'avais aussitôt remis mon tee-shirt, je ne connaissais que trop bien son caractère, et sautiller comme un lapin shooté autour d'elle en se payant sa tête devant la colonie entière ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'elle adorait... Toutes les filles avaient poussé un soupir, mais je ne les avais même pas regardé, et je lui avais dit doucement : _« Tu sais 'Beth, c'est pas grave si tu es jalouse, c'est même plutôt mignon je trouve. _(Elle avait essayé de m'interrompre, plus mortifiée que jamais, alors je m'étais empressé de continuer). _Mais de toute manière, toutes ces filles je m'en fou complèt'. Je sais que je suis lent à comprendre car avant aujourd'hui je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il y en avait autant qui espéraient sortir avec moi _(fallait le faire, enfin j'étais comme ça...) _mais ça ne change rien, tu es toujours la seule, et tu le resteras toujours, je te le promets._ (Son regard avait changé, il était doux, et elle semblait plus calme qu'avant, mais il avait fallu que j'ajoute bêtement :)_ Euh, comme tu sais qu'aucune d'elle ne m'intéresse, est-ce que je peux enlever mon tee-shirt ? Il fait chaud. »_. Elle m'avait regardé abasourdie, et c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte du contraste avec ce que j'avais dit plus tôt... Heureusement, elle avait rigolé, m'avait pris par la main et puis m'avait soufflé : _« Allez Cervelle d'Algues, on va se baigner puisqu'il fait chaud... Mais tu n'enlèveras ton tee-shirt que pour te baigner ! »_. Et elle avait de nouveau rigolé. Dieux, son rire était vraiment le son que je préférais...

* * *

Tout cela me paraissait si loin, et pourtant, ça ne datait que de l'été après la victoire contre Cronos, avant qu'Héra ne m'ai enlevé. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas étés insouciants... Nous sourions beaucoup moins, et rions encore moins dorénavant. C'était comme si la guerre contre Gaïa nous avait enlevé quelque chose. Il faut dire que craindre pour nos vies en permanence avait quelque peu effacé la capacité à s'amuser des petits riens...

Et moi qui avais pensé qu'on nous laisserait un peu tranquilles après avoir sauvé le monde le jour de mes seize ans, comme quoi la paix était de courte durée... J'avais été bête de penser qu'on pourrait profiter de la vie comme n'importe quels adolescents, nous étions des demi-dieux ! Et une vie de sang-mêlé était tout sauf une promenade de santé...

* * *

J'ai oublié de dire que nous étions en ce moment en train d'affronter Gaïa -la Titane Motte de Terre, ou la Reine Face de Vase, comme vous préférez- et ses armées.

Mon Puits de Sagesse était en train de protéger mes arrières, comme toujours, mais un Canadien requit soudainement toute son attention et je ne pu aller l'aider car Gaïa se dressa devant moi en même temps. Je l'a combattit du mieux que je pouvais mais je ne vis ma petite amie reculer vers notre lieu de combat à cause du monstre qu'au dernier moment ; à l'instant où Gaïa, avec un sourire machiavélique, profita du fait que mon Puits de Sagesse était à quelques mètres sur ma gauche et après avoir tué son adversaire jetait un rapide coup d'œil sur moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, ce moment d'inattention dont la titane se servit pour lancer une de ses armes dans sa direction. Quand je vis le couteau filer à toute vitesse vers sa gorge un cri surgit instinctivement de ma bouche :

« ANNABETH ! »

Elle me fixa, vit à mon expression que quelque chose n'allait pas, et regarda dans la direction de mon regard, mais au moment où j'avais vu l'arme filer vers elle je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle bouge. Et à l'instant où j'avais crié, je m'élançais pour me placer sur la trajectoire de la lame. Je savais que j'allais y laisser ma peau car je n'avais plus la malédiction d'Achille, mais c'était Annabeth, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

Annabeth venait de se rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire, mais c'était trop tard, la lame était presque sur elle quand j'avais sauté et je l'avais poussé vivement pour la mettre hors de danger. Mais moi, je n'avais plus le temps de m'échapper. Tant pis. La lame était à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine, je n'étais pas encore retombé au sol, le temps semblait s'étirer et je regardais fixement le couteau qui causerait ma mort.

* * *

Finalement, je ne tuerai pas Gaïa, je ne sauverai pas le monde une nouvelle fois avec les Sept, je ne grandirai ni ne fonderai une famille avec Annabeth. Je n'entendrai plus jamais son rire, ni ne verrai la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsque nous étions ensembles, ou son sourire, je ne sentirais plus la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes ou la chaleur de ses bras qui chassaient à eux seuls n'importe lesquels de mes peurs et cauchemars, aussi girly que cela puisse paraître... Tant de souhaits, de rêves, d'espoirs qui partaient en poussière l'espace d'un instant. Tant de regrets aussi. Tout _ça_ pour en arriver là...

Tout était floue, derrière moi Annabeth se relevait, elle criait mon nom et courait vers moi. Une petite voix que j'aurais voulu chasser répéta dans ma tête « _trop tard_ » sur un air à la fois cynique et mélancolique. Je m'appelais Percy Jackson, surnommé Cervelle d'Algues, j'avais 18 ans, j'aimais Annabeth Chase plus que ma vie et j'allais mourir.

* * *

_**Bon, voilà le premier chap', le suivant devrait être posté d'ici la fin de la semaine (samedi surement).**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je voulais me battre

_**Salut à tous, déjà merci pour tous ces com's, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non, et merci aussi à ceux qui passent par là et jettent un coup d'oeil.**_

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab', tout est à Rick Riordan, seules les idées présentes dans ce chap' sont les miennes.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je voulais me battre, je voulais y croire**

* * *

Le temps était toujours au ralentit. Puis le couteau pénétra ma chair, je crois que je criais, j'avais mal, mais moins que lorsque j'avais porté le ciel ou que je m'étais baigné dans le Styx.

Au moment où l'arme me toucha le temps sembla redevenir normal et je tombais lourdement sur le sol, était-ce mon imagination qui avait étiré les secondes ? Je ne savais pas et de toute façon, c'était trop tard. _« Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard »_ répétait la petite voix de ma conscience en écho. Cette petite voix que j'aurais voulu chasser au loin. Cette petite voix que j'aurais voulu effacer mais qui persistait.

Mon sang coulait sur le sol, avec ma main j'essayais de le retenir, de retenir ma vie qui coulait à flot hors de moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La douleur irradiait, je me sentais partir.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était sacrément con de mourir pendant la bataille finale, celle qui, si les dieux étaient cool, devait être la dernière grosse guerre, celle où, à la fin, on aurait enfin pu essayer de construire un truc solide, avoir une belle vie –enfin, aussi belle et stable que puisse être une vie de sang-mêlé…-, tous les deux.

* * *

Annabeth était à côté de moi, elle pleurait. Je la voyais plus fragile que jamais, et je n'aimais pas cette vision. Elle paraissait si faible, si désespérée, et c'était tellement contraire à la Annabeth forte, fière et courageuse que je connaissais... J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras lui chuchoter des « Je t'aime, ne pleure pas, tout va bien » à l'oreille mais déjà j'aurais eu bien du mal à la prendre dans mes bras, et lui dire que tout allais bien ça aurait été lui mentir. Tout n'allait pas bien, au contraire.

Tentant vainement de la réconforter je passais une main -celle qui n'était pas couverte de sang- dans ses cheveux, et replaçais une mèche qui me cachait ses yeux derrière son oreille. Petit geste habituel, mais ma main tremblait et je faiblissais.

Ses pleurs ne cessaient pas, alors avec la même main tremblante j'essuyais ses larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Percy ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée et désespérée.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle acquiesça, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le confirme, je le savais déjà). C'est ce qu'on fait l'un l'autre, on se protège. (Ma voix était rauque, ma gorge me faisait mal, mais je continuais). Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais préféré mourir. »

Simple reproche, simple constatation, les cas auraient étés inversés, j'aurais répondu pareil, je le savais bien. Et elle aussi.

« Chut, ne dis pas ça. Je suis content de t'avoir protégé. »

Soudain, elle regarda le ciel et se mit à crier :

« Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi nous ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous il faut ça se finisse comme ça ? Il faut que vous laissiez faire ça ? Je m'y refuse ! Combien de quêtes et de batailles on a livré pour vous ? Percy vous a sauvé et vous ne le faite pas pour lui ? Vous êtes des dieux, pour vous c'est facile ! Alors pourquoi ? »

Sa voix se brisa et elle finit dans un sanglot :

« Ce n'est pas juste, on a tant sacrifié. On a étés les pions de votre échiquier, on s'est battus pour vous, on vous a sauvé plusieurs fois… Non, ce n'est pas juste. Hadès, je vous en prie, ne le prenez pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi en échange. Prenez-moi à sa place. »

À cet instant ses larmes avaient redoublé de plus belle et elle m'avait serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, comme si elle refusait de me laisser partir. J'étais maintenant en position semi-assise et mon dos reposait contre elle. Mon sang coulait sur elle, malgré ma main, et je n'osais pas retirer la lame, n'ayant rien pour retenir tout le sang qui coulerait encore plus qu'avant. De toute manière, je n'étais même pas sûr d'en avoir la force…

Je me sentais partir progressivement. Pleuvait-il ou était-ce les larmes d'Annabeth qui me mouillaient ? Ou bien mon sang ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvais-je être mouillé ? En principe en tant que fils de Poséidon je ne l'étais que si je le souhaitais. Dans ce cas était-ce parce que j'étais trop faible ? Peut-être. La réalité prenait des allures fantastiques, j'avais l'impression de voir des étoiles en plein jour, à moins que ce ne soit les yeux d'Annabeth...

* * *

Je sentis une douleur atroce qui semblait me tirailler le corps en deux, je criais de toutes mes forces. Je ne savais pas que mes poumons pouvaient expulser autant d'air, ou que mes cordes vocales étaient si puissantes. Annabeth était en train de me retirer la lame du ventre, mon corps me paraissait en fusion. Je faillis perdre connaissance mais je résistais, serrais les dents. Si je fermais les yeux, je ne me réveillerai pas. C'était assuré. Elle posa la lame à côté et enleva son tee-shirt dont elle se servit comme bandage provisoire pour stopper le sang, l'orange passa vite au rouge. Elle était maintenant en soutif'. Un soutif' noir, tout simple. Elle était belle. Dans une autre situation, j'aurai ri de ses joues rougies, je l'aurais même taquiné et elle m'aurait surement rembarré ou donné un petit coup en marmonnant contre ma stupidité, mais là, je m'en savais incapable. Mon sourire tenais plus de la gargouille grimaçante.

* * *

La douleur à la poitrine auparavant aussi vive et brûlante qu'une flamme devenait lancinante, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à maintenir mes yeux ouverts. La voix d'Annabeth m'apparaissait lointaine mais je m'en servais comme point d'accroche, sa main serra la mienne, elle me retenait, me rattachait à la vie, comme il y a quelques années dans le Styx.

« Percy, ne ferme pas les yeux. Ne t'endors pas. T'inquiètes pas, les secours vont bientôt arriver, les Apollon te donneront de l'ambroisie et tout ira bien, comme avant. Allez, courage, ça va bien se finir, comme d'habitude... Ferme pas les yeux. Si tu pars loin de moi une seconde fois je te tue ! Tu m'entends, t'as intérêt à rester Cervelle d'Algues ! Les secours vont pas tarder et on va la gagner cette maudite guerre, ensemble. Héra n'a pas réussi à nous séparer, Cronos non plus, ni aucun autre, alors c'est pas une titane qui vient de se réveiller qui y arrivera ! On va te soigner et on ira lui botter les fesses, on la renverra direct au Tartare, mais pour ça faut que tu restes éveillé, le temps que les Apollon arrivent… T'inquiètes, ils vont venir, ils ont trop peur de ce qui risque de leur arriver si ils ne le font pas ! Tu vois, tu souris, tout va bien, après tout on est tous les deux, rien ne nous arrivera, et puis ton père saura vite ce qui t'arrive, les Sept aussi, alors les secours viendront... »

Sa voix était pressante, elle avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre et elle essayait de me tenir éveillé en me parlant, sans s'arrêter, peu importe si elle se répétait, c'était comme un refrain qui s'imprimait dans mon cerveau embrumé. Et ça marchait, elle me tenait éveillé. Même si c'était difficile, même si je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il y avait peu de chances que tout aille bien, je voulais y croire, j'avais besoin d'y croire. En entendant sa voix et en sentant sa présence à mes côté je voulais me battre pour rester avec elle.

Je ne voyais plus depuis longtemps la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi, de nous, je ne l'entendais d'ailleurs plus. Mais elle devait continuer. Le monde tombait autour de moi, et il se résumait maintenant à Annabeth et moi, le reste je ne le voyais plus. Peut-être étais-je déjà parti ? Non, Annabeth était toujours là, et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la pression de sa main serrant la mienne, la caresse de sa main dans mes cheveux, la tristesse de sa voix et le bruit de ses sanglots n'étaient pas fictifs ou rêvés. En ce moment, rien que pour lui redonner le sourire j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, j'aurais cru en n'importe quoi, n'importe quelles possibilités pouvant la rendre heureuse à nouveau, pouvant me permettre de rester avec elle. Quel que fusse le prix à payer.

* * *

_**Voilà le deuxième chap', il en reste un que je devrais poster vendredi ou samedi prochain. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Promis

_**Salut à tous ! Bon, déjà, désolé pour ce big retard, mais pour ma défense je dis quand même que j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'Internet, une big dissert' en éducation civique à rendre (sur la bioéthique pour ceux que ça intéresse, et j'ai choisit les affaires Monsanto, mais bon, on s'en fout ^^ !), un vernissage d'un projet artistique à préparer au lycée avec un discours qui l'accompagnait, et quelques autres devoirs... La terminale l, quelle joie ^^ !**_

_**Bref, voilà enfin ce chap' qui arrive, c'est le dernier de cette fic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Sur ce, place au chap' !**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au géniallissime Rick Riordan, excepté les idées présentes dans ce chap'...** _

* * *

_« Les dieux nous envient. Ils nous envient parce que nous sommes mortels, parce que chacun de nos instants peut-être le dernier. Tout est beaucoup plus beau car nous sommes condamnés. Tu ne seras jamais plus ravissante qu'en cet instant. Plus jamais nous ne serons seuls ici tous les deux.»_

_Achille, dans __Troie__ d'après __L'Iliade__ d'Homère._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Promis**

* * *

Je la regardais. Imprimant son visage sur ma rétine, le gravant dans mon cerveau. J'aurais voulu avoir la certitude qu'il puisse être indélébile, comme le tatouage SPQR de mon bras. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait m'attendre sur l'autre rivage, mais plus encore d'oublier son visage. Je ne voulais pas le perdre une seconde fois. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Plus jamais.

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était transformé en coton, où qu'une sorte de fin voile opaque était posé sur mes tympans, rendant les sons lointains et étranges. Légèrement familiers mais trop lointains pour pouvoir les identifier.

* * *

La douleur s'était faite plus sourde, mon corps s'engourdissait. Annabeth me paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine.

« J'ai fait une promesse… murmurais-je, comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

- Économise ton souffle, les Apollon vont arriver. Ils ont bien trop peur du sort que je pourrais leur réserver s'ils ne viennent pas. Faut juste attendre un peu. »

Sa voix était ferme, elle n'admettait aucune autre issue à cette situation.

« … Je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la tenir. Je suis désolé…

- Tais-toi. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je continuais, indifférent à sa réplique :

« … J'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi. De t'aimer… Je suis désolé. J'avais juré sur le Styx que plus rien ni personne ne pourrai m'emmener loin de toi… J'avais juré qu'on resterait ensemble. Toujours. Que rien ne pourrai t'effacer de mes pensées. Jamais. Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. J'avais promis… Promis sur le Styx. Je voulais la tenir cette promesse. Plus que tout je le voulais. Plus que tout je le veux… J'ai promis… J'ai promis… »

Ma voix s'arrêta dans un murmure encore plus faible. Ma bouche parlait toute seule, comme si elle avait une volonté propre. Je continuais de chuchoter à voix basse des phrases qui n'en étaient plus vraiment et où revenait inlassablement les mots « promis », « Styx », « ensemble » et « désolé ». Ça en devenait une sorte de refrain, de litanie, dont, allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais le sentiment que ma survie et mon âme toutes entières dépendaient.

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Les miennes surement. Ou alors peut-être les siennes vu qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Plus compte.

Les sanglots d'Annabeth redoublèrent, elle se rendait compte qu'il allait être impossible de me sauver. Je partais déjà. Loin. Très loin. Loin d'elle. Loin de nous. Je résistais. C'était vain, je le savais, mais j'essayais quand même. Annabeth savait que j'allais mourir, ça se voyait, mais elle refusait de se l'admettre. Elle aussi elle résistait. J'avais toujours aimé ça chez elle : c'était une battante. Elle n'abandonnait pas, jamais. Même quand ça paraissait perdu d'avance, elle luttait pour ses convictions, pour ce auquel elle tenait. Elle n'était pas lâche, jamais. Des fois ça pouvait poser problème d'être aussi borné, mais en ce jour elle était ma bouée.

Une bouée aux boucles blondes et aux yeux d'un gris saisissant et troublant. Les yeux que j'aimais. Les yeux qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus gris, mais rougis. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un fils de Poséidon puisse avoir besoin d'une bouée… Et pourtant, même en sachant nager, cette bouée m'était indispensable.

Je toussais. Fort. Je crachais un peu de sang. Ma gorge me brûlait un peu. _« Papa, s'il te plaît, donne-moi juste la force de tenir encore un peu, juste le temps de faire mes adieux… »_. Ma voix se fit plus assurée, pas vraiment plus forte, mais au moins plus claire.

« Beth', c'est la fin… Le dernier acte, comme ils disent au théâtre tes Molière et Shakespeare. Sauf que là, ça tient plus du Shakespeare que du Molière… Y'aura pas d'happy end comme au ciné, tu le sais. C'était le dernier round, et j'ai pas gagné. Je le sais. C'est évident. (Elle s'apprêtait à m'interrompre mais je secouais légèrement la tête pour l'en empêcher). Dis rien, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à nouveau à dire quelque chose après… Cette fois, la lame n'était pas empoisonné, mais c'est pas ça qui va me sauver. C'est bête, hein, tout ça pour _ça_… Mais je regrette pas d'avoir donné ma vie pour te sauver. "Tout bon guerrier doit surveiller chacun de ses côtés en permanence", tu te souviens ? Fais gaffe à tes arrières maintenant, je serais plus là pour te couvrir… La laisse pas gagner s'il te plaît. Pour moi…

- Non, Cervelle d'Algues… Pas toi ! N'importe qui mais pas toi, supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot. Je t'en supplie, reste. Pour moi. Je t'aime… »

Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais. Sur ses joues terreuses des sillons salés semblaient creuser son visage. Dessinant des rivières, des fleuves. Des rapides. Des gouttes qui roulaient puis tombaient par terre. Une cascade. Une cascade de larmes.

« Moi aussi Puits de Sagesse, moi aussi... Je t'aime tellement... On se reverra en bas. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Ne me rejoins pas trop vite… S'il te plaît. J'te dirais pas d'être heureuse sans moi et tout, j'te ferais pas un remake d'un de ces films hollywoodiens mièvres à souhait que tu détestes. Je sais que tu ne seras pas heureuse, pas sans moi, comme je ne pourrai l'être sans toi. On est pareils. Je le sais. L'un sans l'autre on n'est qu'une pâle copie de la vie. Mais essaie quand même, bas-toi. T'as encore des choses à voir et des gens qui sont là... Je t'attendrai. Toujours. »

Elle me regardait, intensément. Elle était plus triste que jamais, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. J'y voyais autre chose aussi, une sorte d'étincelle à la fois douloureuse et sauvage. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, et je me détestais encore plus d'en être la cause. Mais malgré tout, elle tenait bon, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Non, non. Je ne veux pas. Je refuse ! Stupide Cervelle d'Algues, tu n'as jamais réussi à choisir tes moments… Je ne résisterai pas longtemps, tu le sais. J'ai failli craquer quand tu as disparu à cause de cette saleté d'Héra. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu c'est parce que tu étais peut-être encore en vie. C'était pour ça que je me battais : pour ta possible survie… Je ne pourrais plus lutter, plus cette fois. Pas après ce que le Tartare nous a fait. Pas sans toi... J'essaierai, le temps de faire mon devoir et de renvoyer Gaïa au Tartare, mais après je ne pourrais plus. Ce sera moi qui fermerais ces maudites portes, depuis le début on savait que quelqu'un devrait y passer, alors ce sera moi. »

Elle m'énonçait une simple vérité, je le savais. Elle n'attendait pas non plus que je sois d'accord ou pas, elle me le disait, c'est tout. Et elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Je sais. Envoie un iris-mail à mes parents, dis-leur que je les aime. À Paul que je n'aurai pu rêver un meilleur beau-père et à Tyson qu'il restera toujours mon petit frère préféré. Dis à Grov', Thal's, Nico, Rachel, Malcolm, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper et Léo qu'ils me manqueront tous et fais gaffe à ce que Grov' bouffe pas trop de meubles en mon absence. Empêche Thal's de foudroyer des trucs pour se passer les nerfs. Et veille à ce que Nico ne se perde pas, ou au moins à ce que les Sept fassent attention à lui, je me sens responsable de lui tu sais, il est un peu comme un petit frère adoptif. J'ai promis à sa sœur de le protéger… Dis au coach Hedge de mettre une dérouillée à Gaïa pour moi, un bon coup de batte ne lui ferait pas de mal… Dis à Chiron qu'il a été le meilleur prof et entraineur que j'ai jamais eu, et à la colo qu'ils ont tous étés les meilleurs demi-dieux que j'ai jamais connu… Ils sont ma famille. Tous. Je les aime. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je leur dirais. Promis. »

* * *

Un léger silence se fit. Je toussais, crachais à nouveau un peu de sang, puis repris :

« Annabeth ?

- Oui ?

- Dis, tu crois qu'on peut se tromper de chemin ? »

C'était une question typique de ma Cervelle d'Algues, je m'en doutais bien. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander, avec ma chance phénoménale et mon sens de l'orientation assez pourri –mis à part sur la mer évidemment-, ça pouvait bien m'arriver, de prendre la mauvaise route.

Elle sourit légèrement. Rien que pour ça, je pouvais partir joyeux.

« T'as pas intérêt, je tiens à pouvoir te retrouver. »

Mon sourire à moi tenait plus de la gargouille grimaçante et il faisait un peu mal, mais il paraissait que c'était l'intention qui comptait…

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Doucement, tendrement. Telle une plume emportée par le vent. Elle approfondit le baiser. Les sensations me paraissaient étranges, comme vues d'une manière différente. Plus ténues peut-être, surement à cause de mon engourdissement progressif, mais en même temps il y avait toujours cette espèce de tempête, de tsunami, qu'elle seule arrivait à faire naître dans mon corps, dans ma tête. Ce _chabadabada_ au creux du ventre, ce mode pause qui réduisait à néant mes pensées, cette passion brûlante qui me disait de savourer cette instant jusqu'à la dernière seconde, de faire comme s'il était éternel et qu'à côté le monde n'existait pas. Nous nous étions toujours un peu embrassés de cette manière : comme si c'était notre dernier instant, probablement parce que nous étions des demi-dieux et que chaque moment pouvait être le dernier… sauf que ça n'avait jamais été aussi réel que maintenant : c'était nos derniers instants, à n'en pas douter. Et aussi tragique et niais que cela puisse paraître, j'étais content de pouvoir emporter son visage et le goût de ses baisers avec moi.

« Je t'aime Puits de Sagesse. Plus que tout. Je sais pas où j'atterrirai, mais en tout cas, je ne me réincarnerai pas. Je t'attendrais. À bientôt.

- Je t'aime aussi Cervelle d'Algues. À bientôt. »

Elle avait toujours eu horreur des adieux. Je le savais. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Encore une fois. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Je lui répondis avec force. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé. Un goût de larmes mais aussi d'océan. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés. La marée était basse. Mes yeux couleur de mer, clos. La marée ne remonterait pas. Pas cette fois. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Un de ces sourires joyeux. Un de ces sourires de benêt amoureux. Mes traits se détendirent. L'image d'une fille se forma dans mon esprit. Des cheveux blonds qui semblaient des fils ondulés d'or au soleil. Des yeux d'un gris saisissant et troublant pareil à l'orage. La fille que j'aimais. Ma Annabeth. Mon Puits de Sagesse. Mon architecte préférée. Ma Beth'. Le souvenir de son rire. De son sourire. De ses baisers. Mon esprit s'envolait. Loin. Très loin. Trop loin surement. _« Je t'aime Beth'. Plus que la vie. Plus que la mort. »_.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Tadaaa ! Voici le dernier chap' ! **_

_**Triste, je sais, mais bon, à la base c'était une fic triste, une deathfic même. **_

_**Alors, ce chap' vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !**_

_**A la prochaine sur une autre fic et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, suivi, lu.**_


End file.
